


Down the rabbit hole of the past (the dark ending.)

by Brianneinlove



Series: whips, and chains and gags... Oh my! [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blindfolds, Blood and Violence, Dark, Did I Miss Anything?, Dom Steve Rogers, Flogging, Gags, M/M, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oh hell how to tag this!!, POV Tony Stark, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony Stark, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianneinlove/pseuds/Brianneinlove
Summary: Today Ben is supposed to come meet with Steve, and Bucky and me; however, they were called away to deal with a mission. Some HYDRA bullshit I get it really, I do; they have to wipe them from the world to keep Bucky safe, and I hate those fuckers for everything they have done to him. It’s just hard to keep missing them is all. Nat had brought them the info last night so here I am in my office at the club finishing a rum and coke and waiting for this stupid clown to give him Steve's terms.





	Down the rabbit hole of the past (the dark ending.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the darker ending I promised at the end of down the rabbit hole but I am going to warn you this is a super dark fic and trigger heavy! Please know there is a rape in this story and a mental mind fuck due to forced drug use. I don’t want to give the ending away but please please HEED THE TAGS!!! Torture, blood play, cutting, and anal Torture are a few things.
> 
> (Edit) I used this to start a new series as I am going to continue it as an alternate to Whips chains and Gags OH my

Today Ben is supposed to come meet with Steve, and Bucky and me; however, they were called away to deal with a mission. Some HYDRA bullshit I get it really, I do; they have to wipe them from the world to keep Bucky safe, and I hate those fuckers for everything they have done to him. It’s just hard to keep missing them is all. Nat had brought them the info last night so here I am in my office at the club finishing a rum and coke and waiting for this stupid clown to give him Steve's terms. 

It didn’t take long for a quiet knock at the door. I am sitting behind my desk in my mask, collar and a 3 piece suit. I have a business date latter with Pepper so I'm killing two birds with one stone. “Come in.” Andy peeks his head around the door. I am finishing the books for club, god fucking knows they did not get done yesterday. I love the place but hate the paper work.

“Ben is outside waiting for his appointment with Captain.” Sigh. Ben is not going to like this one bit. “Get Peter and then show Ben in. Stay until the meeting is over please.” Andy nods and closes the door. I stand up and straiten my suit and sit on the edge of my desk. I can do this. Another knock and Ben comes in followed by Andy and Peter.

“Please come in and have a seat Ben” He looks around the room sort of shocked. “Yes, it’s just me please sit”

He glares at me a moment then his face changes to a questioning look “I was to meet with tour Dom?” He looks over his shoulder to the two large men behind him. They are both Doms just not the one he wants.

“I'm sorry but something has come up for work, and he is not able to make this commitment. I am here to give you a choice on his behalf.” I down the rest of my drink waiting for him to answer. He could decline to speak with me at all. This is not a Subs place legally anyhow.

He gives me a small smile. “Oh? Well then I am listening” He then looks to the floor. Submission? 

“You can leave, he is willing to let this go. No punishment no retribution and you would be welcome here at the club, as a patron. You would not be hired but we won’t black list you. Free to come and go as you want” I stand up and set my glass down.

“Or?” He asks quietly.

“Or you can wait for him. We would do the normal audition today; it would be same as I put all my pros here though. You would get a chance at being hired and part of this family. After my men get back you take what the Captain gives you. No questions asked, and when he is done with you and you are sore and aching. You will sit on the stage of the club in a collar of his choice and submit to a public flogging by a Dom of Winter’s choice.”

He looks up to me and leans back in the chair considering his options. “Will he really show up this time? If I take option 2?”

What the fuck kinda question is that?! I narrow my eyes at him and ask “What is this about Ben?” I push off the desk and step closer. I am missing something. What the holy Baby Jesus is it! “ No Dom wants this kind of mark on them. He is not your Dom. So Tell me!” I am getting short with him I know but for fuck sake. 

“I don’t like waiting if I can help it. I can’t keep in a holding pattern just to find out he does not like me here.” He stood up but his voice sounded put out. “that he does not trust me around his property”

“You being here Is not his call Ben its mine. I have told you that; I run this club it is my baby. Your making things right, after the shit you pulled with Winter, is a septate matter!” I am getting tired of this fast. 

“I’m sure it is but it seems he is afraid of this conflict” He stepped towards me as Peter circled behind me. “Out of curiosity where is his other sub? Are they together? Did they leave you here alone for some time together?”

“They are in fact together, what does that have to do with the price of tea in…” I am getting flustered. “I need your choice ben I have a sub paid for and waiting for your audition. If you want to walk that is fine also but choose.” I am cold I know it so sue me I am too fucking old for this shit.

“Option 2 with a caveat. You be my sub for the audition” He grins wide as peter steps closer to my desk in reaching distance if needed.

“I can’t; Ben you know that.” Ben has also stepped within grabbing distance; he is as close as he was with Buck. I see Andy get closer to him from behind. Peter is close enough to pull me back if needed.

“Yes, your contract won’t let you be touched by another Dom, right?” it’s a lie I know it. Buck’s contract says he can’t, I run a company and must shake hands. However, Steve said so on stage last night so he has backed me into a corner. I nod. Why am I getting light headed? I can almost feel his breath on me. The dominance in his stance. The power of his presence. He is using a Dominate tone. It fucks with subs heads he is fucking with my head. Fuck! “Andy?” I call to him but I sound drunk woozy.

“If that is so” He grabs me fast, pulls me into his chest. He is so fast and strong! “Then you and I are going to take a walk to the back rooms” I struggle a bit He tuts at me. I hear a click at my waist. He has a fucking gun! I see peter step into my reach “Oh no no no boys, any wrong move and your pretty little Boss here gets a few new holes. Now get out of our way!”

Fuck! Fuck! fuckkk! How the hell did this just happen. “Ben you don’t want to do this! Trust me you don’t know who I am or who you would be pissing off by doing this” he spins me around my back to his front. 

“Do you know that for sure? Tell me Tony are Steve and Bucky going to Berlin or Amsterdam?” He is grinning as he asks softly in my ear. He can’t know that! Its beyond classified. “I just wonder what trail I laid out for them they followed”

“What?” I play dumb and eye the bouncers in the room. They look like they are about to jump Ben. He tightens his grip on me and jabs me with the gun “Andy back up! Please, I don’t want you guys hurt” He steps aside but growls as he does.

“Oh please Stark don’t play stupid with me. It is not a good look on you!” He shoves me forward I feel the barrel of the gun at my hip “I know who you are, Steve gave me the last bit of the puzzle last night calling you by name. But Honestly with, winters full metal arm, Steve built like a blond brick shit house and your triad bond is too rare to not be known.!” He pushes me to keep walking as we pass the hall to the main room of the club.

“Ok if you know us Ben than why are you doing this?” we are walking past the stage to the back rooms. I can’t let him get me into those rooms there is no way out and they are fully stocked. He could have me in there for a week no problem. He keeps pushing me toward the door He does not answer me. 

“Ben you can still walk away. We can come back from this. You can walk out of here. I can keep a lid on it. Please don’t do this. They will kill you!” I know James will and Steve just might help. They would not blink at it or think twice about it. Steve would not out of revenge but to save me. James would not even lose any sleep over it.

He laughs a bit “They took him from me, Hydra did. He did not even know who he was working for. He was a cryo expert. Best in the world. He was hired by SHEILD to work on helping keep bodies alive for some kinda of resurrection crap. He was told it was to help keep the avengers safe, and he was so proud to be helping people. Helping your team even if he got no glory from it.” I see the door to our room. I stop cold. 

“He was taken onto the winter soldier project. He had no idea what it was, they told him the person was a volunteer. He was like Captain America a human experiment. They told him to watch over his tanks keep they are running at optimal temps, and look out for his body when he was taken in and out of freezes. Make sure he was healthy and stored properly.” I get upset there is no way this is true. No one got close to Winter without being loyal. This man was lying, or was lied too.

“You can’t buy that crap Ben!” I spin around to face him. “No one got that far in that close to their asset and not be HYDRA!” I am pissed this assholes’ ‘man’ helped keep James captive! 

“He did; he was the best and it was SHEILD! When he learned your boy was not as willing as they made it seem he tried to help him. Showed him kindness where he could. They found out, and turned your boy on him.”

Ben was almost crying; this was his truth. He was not the liar here. “Winter took my Dom from me. So I am going to take you from them. now WALK!” he shoved me “don’t force me to end you here. I can’t take the winter soldier head on but I can shoot you here and still find peace in it.” 

I take a step to the door, this way, I am at least alive Steve and Bucky will come for me. I know it. We take the next few steps to the door. “At least winter will get to see me end you slowly and in the ways, I know you fear most. I will leave you here cold and cut up, just like he left Danny for me.”

James would have never done that not if he was not triggered. “Look I know you are hurting. The winter soldier hurt a lot of people, and you know who I am, so you know he killed my parents too. James is not him, not anymore. HYDRA made him do those things, but we freed James Barnes from them, whipped his mind of that programing. He is truly just Bucky Barnes, he is my lover, is a pow, and a caring man. Yes, he carries the memories of all his kills as Winter soldier please tell him and he would do all he could to make amends. I know he would beg your forgiveness and do whatever he could to make it right.” He pushes me into the door of my room and reaches around to open it.

“You are very right Tony he will make it right He will watch me turn you into my play thing, watch you beg me to take you and then he will watch me kill you.” He shoves me hard to the floor of the play room I share with my lovers. This room has always been my safety net and this is the place my heart lives and if he does what he says he is going to; it will kill them I know it. He closes and locks the door. “up to your feet.”

“Strip” He commands in his Dom voice. I need to stall him; Andy and peter will have called the police or at least Steve and James. I play along slowly taking off my clothes as if a strip show. He leans on the door frame “So good”. I see him lean down and pull a small camera and tripod out of his bag near the door. Had he left it the night before? It unfolds and he sets it up on the bar toward the center of the room.

I keep taking off my clothes as he turns to me “Give me your phone.” I pull it out of my pocket, its locked and Jarvis wont unlock it for him. “Tell your AI to dial Steve.” I spin on him and look, I can’t I won’t do that to them I can’t make him watch this. I don’t care what it cost me.

“Jarvis lock the phone down. Jam the signal” he pushes me to the ground hard and yanks me to my knees by my hair. Ben Punches me in the face hard while still holding my hair.

“Stupid Bitch!” He roars as I fall backwards as he lets go, my nose pouring blood and my lip split open. “Undo it or I will make this private show very public! Everyone will see me take you apart, make you beg me for more. He will disown you even after your death. You will be a disgrace and no one will ever morn you! Undo it and he can keep private the shame you’re going to bring. Let him morn your loss and die with some fucking dignity.” I don’t say anything I know what he is doing is not a contract breech. And I know if I die here morning will be the last thing they will do. I shake my head.

He grabs my hair and pulls my head back making the blood flow down my throat. “Unlock it and I will make this less painful for you, I will let you enjoy it some. You know a Dom is trained in how to avoid painful permanent damage for the good of their subs. I know how to hurt you but not kill you!”

“I won’t let you do this to James he is not the man that killed your lover!” The words come out gurgled and weak. I'm having a hard time breathing the way he is holding me. 

We are interrupted by a hard pounding at the door its Anduy.“Ben open the door. we called the captain and he will be here sooner than you think and the cops are also on the way.” He was still trying to get in.

“This is your only warning and if you or anyone touches that door again, or we are interrupted I will kill Tony here without a second thought.” He shot through the doors center. It was too far from the nob to hit Andy anywhere vital but Andy screams out. “That was final only warning!”

“Andy?” I holler no answer “Please don’t try again! He is not stable.” I hear a muffled sounds other people helping Andy on the other side of the door.

Ben turned to me with a look of murder in his eyes. “Unlock the phone Tony or I will kill everyone here. It won’t be as satisfying as I have planned but don’t think I am that far gone.”

I won’t do it I glare at him as he levels the gun to my head. JARVIS says from the phone “Sir, Captain Rogers is on an inbound call”

“Answer” is all I say keeping my eyes locked with Bens.

“TONY! What the hell…” I hear Steve’s panic.

I keep my voice calm but talk fast “Sir I can’t talk now call…” I am cut off with a back hand to the face. I grunt and fall back.

“Captain” Ben calls out “Is James with you?”

“Who the hell is this?” Steve growls

“The man you keep putting off. Now, because of your blind need to save one sub from his past by chasing ghosts, I am going to take the other one from you both. Just like winter soldier took my lover from me.” There was not a hint of crazy in his voice just a calm fact he was doing this and not much could stop him. They were a world away with Tash. 

“You have my undivided attention Ben” is all Steve said. I hear movement on the line they are running at speed. 

“Good choice Steve. Now is James with you now?”

“Yes” I hear James voice on the line.

“Good I'm glad you will get to see the show. Open a Vid call to this phone and watch what I have planned for your precious Tony here. If at any time you want me to stop or slow down on his body you will do to James what I am doing to Tony. I want to see it happen. Of course there are things I have planned for him you can’t do. That is just going to have to be too bad.” He is smiling at me as the request for Vid connection comes in.

“TONY” I hear James in the background “are you hurt?” his voice is clear on the call. He has dropped into solider mode he is calm and clear. I see the vid pop up on the TV Monitor in the rooms Jarvis makes the connections. We had it set up so if one of us was away on missions or business he could call the others and be with them in some way.

“I am not hurt badly, he has a gun we are in the back room at the club” Ben does not try to stop me speaking. I see my lovers face on the screen. I am kneeling naked and bleeding from the nose and mouth still from the punch. I hear another gasp as they see me. James growls.

“Ben, I will give you one chance here. Let me take his place when I get t....” the line and pic when black for a moment I know what happened Steve would never let that happen. It’s not his call to make anyhow. We are Steve’s. We agreed long ago it would never be ok to have to choose one over the other. If one of us has to be save the other two will do it together. We thought it would be HYDRA we would be dealing with but it holds true.

“There is no deal to be made here James. And put the feed back up. I'm about to start. Unless you just want this over.” He cocks the pistol. And the vid comes back up. He moves behind me.

I see them on the vid as I feel the pick of a needle in the back of my neck. “What the hell is that?” It’s like fire in my spine. I scream. Grabbing at the back of my neck where he stuck me. it travels up and down my spine lighting up my nerves, it sets my brain on fire for a few long moments. I fall to my back screaming as it settles in.

“it’s a nice little mix I found in the HYDRA files after Widow dumped them. A mix that keeps a sub very open to my Dom voice. Helps them relax and want to do as I say.” He smiles to the monitor. “it was tested on James years ago. Don’t you remember for parties James? They would set you up a drip beforehand. It was a resounding success you were so open for them. Such a good fucking whore.” 

I see James eyes go wide as the burning subsides. “You can’t give that to him its amped up for my metabolism it will kill him with is heart condition! It damn near killed me. Its almost as old as we are. The soviets stop using it after the 50s”

“Well you see.” I feel the drugs kick in I'm slipping my heart rate is picking up. I hear him pull out some things from our toy chest. “that is the point.” He sets the choking collar on the table, a ring gag and a ball gag, two sets of cuffs and a blindfold on the table. He then gets the wash basin and a towel. 4 lengths of ropes. All set out on the bar so the boys can clearly see it. The last 2 things are a knife and set of needles. “you think I am going to let him out of this alive, but that is not what is happening here.” 

He takes a towel from the bar and washes the blood off my face. “Stand sub” I feel his words on my brain, I know he is not my Dom but they worm their way in; forcing the flood of chemicals that push my body to respond. I stand up. “good very good.” I his soft touch as I hear the men talking to me but they are far away. I forget why I am here. I look to Ben his face is wrong but he is talking to me so sweetly.

“Tony come on baby don’t do this fight it” I hear Steve why is he so far away? I turn to look for him. He is on the monitor. I smile at him. I'm going to make him proud of me. I’m going to be good he hates it when I fight.

“Sir?” I ask to him why is he asking me to do that “Fight?”

“Tony face me!” I hear that Voice in the room again. I turn from Steve to see Ben he is here with me. Why is he hear and Steve is not. “Steve left you alone here with me. He wants this for you. He let me do this to you. Your punishment for the threat you made against me. You will listen to me. Pay Steve no mind now do you understand?”

It sounded logical. ya I did do that threaten him. I don’t remember why “I understand” He smiles at me petting my head and washing my face. “Take off the collar you have on. I don’t want any reminder of him” I hesitate. Its mine, I don’t want to remove it my hands fly up to the leather at my throat. I shake my head slightly.

“That’s it baby fight this he’s wrong I would never let you go!” I hear hard boots on a metal floor. It sparks a memory. They are on a mission without me. They left me here alone with this man Ben is right. 

Ben turns to the monitor looking at my boys I love my Boys. “One more word and I will OD him on this drug.”

“I'm ok Sir its ok” wait why am I saying that? I don’t want to remove the collar though its mine to keep. Sir said so but I have taken it off before. Ben picks up the knife. 

“Take it off. or I will cut it off.” No he can’t do that its mine. I put my hands around it to protect it. He steps forward. “SUB remove it.” I can’t… I have to listen to him.. tears peek at my eyes.

“Tony take it off!” I feel the hand in my hair first, and then the blade comes up near my neck. I feel the pull of his voice like a string in my mind. I can’t fight my own body. I unbuckle the collar and hold it in my hand. “Drop it.” I do as I am told. “see you are so good for me. It will be easier as you stop fighting and let go. You will like this Sub.” I nod.

“Good boy.” I smile at Ben as he picks up the metal collar and slips it around my neck. I stand very still looking at the ground. Wonder if he will make me take off my other jewelry. I feel the cuffs slip over my wrists as he pulls them around behind me and I hear them click in place. Then a pressure at my elbows. He is using his belt to keep my arms bound tight too tight. I grunt and wiggle. “Calm down its for your own good.” I relax as he buckles the belt.

“See he is so good for me Steve. Tell him how good he is.” I look up at the monitor. Steve is angry looking. I don’t understand. Wait I don’t remember getting in the room here. I shake my head a few times. 

“I won’t he is drugged that is not being good that is rape. Your forcing him to react!” I raise my eyebrows. Drugged? I'm not on drugs gave them up years ago.

He walks to the front of me and pulls hard on the choker until I am on my knees in front of him. “ Do you want to be good for me?” He has switched tones again. He voice is so strong there is power in it, safety and power. I nod “You are going to suck my cock now like a good sub does. Show me why the captain keeps an unruly bitch like you around. If you don’t do it right I am going to tighten the chain on the choker until you do. Understand me?” I nod. There is a growl from the screens and I look up. Why are they mad? I see they are on the quin jet. Must be headed back they will be here soon then and can watch in person. That’s it they are not here is all.

Ben pulls my head forward and he has pulled his dick out of his pants. My mouth waters at the sight. It’s not as big as my boys but it’s not small. I feel the pull of the collar again and gag a bit. “Take it!” It’s a clear order and I open my mouth to take him in. No fight now just doing as I am told. Sucking and licking bobbing my head up and down. Treat him like he was Sir. When I slow down to lick up the underside I feel the collar go tight, and gasp. 

I look up at Ben “Bad Bitch!” He pulls out and smacks me hard in the face holding me still with the collars ring. “I said suck not play!” He yanks me back in to position but does not loosen it. “again” I don’t like this I can get in much air. I can’t speak either. I open my mouth and he shoves into it. The bite of the chain is painful and I suck and move as much as I can. He grabs my hair and shoves me down on him hard. “Useless can’t even suck a cock worth a damn!” He pulls till I am getting no air and tears fall. I struggle but can’t do much bound like this. He shoves in to my throat and fucks my face. “I’m going to have to punish you for this, making me do all the work.”

“stop” I hear from the screen “Ben he can’t breath! Stop!” there is a panic to that voice.

“Steve mimic him. He said if I do what Tony is he will stop. Choke me with your cock please sir.” I hear distantly a thud. The intrusion in my throat is lessened and the collar is let to go slack. He has stopped moving but I keep working his length. I can see the screen behind him. James is on his knees between Sirs legs looking at his crotch. Lucky him!

Sir is watching us. Good I’ll give him a show make it easier for James. 

“Bucky no don’t do this I won’t play into this shit with him.” I feel the collar tighten it chocks me as he shoves in deep again I whine. I can’t help it the metal hurts.

“Be still sub it won’t take long.” He starts pumping into me hard. I whimper and still “I guess he wants to see you suffer Tony. Maybe he just wants to learn how to punish you right. You are such a spoiled selfish sub.” He keeps fucking my face. I try to pull back I am not getting any air. I grunt and he shoves in past the tense collar at my neck and all I can do is convulse around him. “Right there huh? god you are good at taking it. My little cock slut. He thrusts a few more times, and then pulls out cumming all over my face and mouth. I cough and gasp as the air gets into my lungs. Doubling over.

“Yellow” I mutter my face near my knees. “please I need to breath.” He has not lessened the collar. He laughs as I claw at it. 

“There is no slowing down today Sub. You’re on punishment. You will take what you are given. And thank me for it.” I feel the click of the collar he is keeping it at this pressure. I can breathe but not as much. He steps away from me to the bar and picks the knife back up. “stand up” I do as I'm told. “look at the screen to your boys” I look up to them they are still so mad looking I am failing them. Then feel the sharp pain in my peck. It feels like a cut he cut me! I scream blood curdling scream.

The sharp pain clears my head fast I look down. There is a cut along my pec above my heart. It’s not too deep but it is deep enough and it pouring blood. “one line for each time they could have stopped me but chose not to.”

“Ben please stop. Danny would not have wanted this.” I say in gasping breaths head finally clear from the pain. “He was a good man you said so I know you’re hurting let us help you.” He slaps me hard again across the face. “Don’t say his name ever you did not know him.”

“I knew him Ben.” I hear from the screen. James is talking from where he is on his knees at sirs feet. “I did not know him well not like you did; but he was the first face I saw when I was pulled out of the freezer and the last before they put me back in. He made sure I was clean, well fed and safely up before they froze me each time. He was a good man. Tony is right he would never want this.”

“And If here were here… If you had not killed him. I would not have to do this!”

“I didn’t kill him. I was sent to kill you as punishment for his helping me. Me and Rumlow we were told to do to you what you found done to him. I wouldn’t do it and we fought I held him off while you left for work. When he saw, we lost you he went after Danny called you both freaks for living that way said Doms should not be with Doms like that. I was beaten with in an inch of my life. It took a month to heal the damage they did after. Danny was given a choice same one you gave us. your life or his.” James hung his head. “You know the choice he made Rumlow cut him in deep gashes and left him there to bleed out”

“I’m not Danny” He ran the knife down my collar bone on the right side I shrieked. “You made the wrong call.” He walked to the bar and picks up another syringe. And steps behind me I feel the pinch in my neck again. “a larger dose.” The fire in my spine starts again. He waits a few mins then checks my pulse. “oh that is very fast baby we need to calm you down a bit. Let that really set in.”

I feel the medication start my head swimming. “Where are the keys to his locks Steve.” He heads to the bar and picks up the blindfold and the ball gag. He pulls over a chair and sits me in it. “Steve?” He looks to the screen. He holds the knife near my heart again. 

“in the draw in the bar” he answers finally but he takes off his tags. “James stand up” He stands and face Steve. I hear the zipper and a click. When James turns he is free of his cage.

“Awe your learning cap” he turns to me “open your mouth” I do as I’m told. He slips the gag in my mouth and buckles it tight. Then slips the blindfold on I thrash around I hate blindfolds. I try to beg to keep my eyes. Choking on the gag and collar that is too tight my thrashing does not help.

“SUB! Stop you’re getting this I don’t care if you want it. STAY Still.” My body again betrays me and I still for him. He pets my head “see there isn’t that better. Calming already. Just relax baby I’ll take care of you. Just one more thing.” I feel him tilt my head and he sets an ear bud in I can’t hear anything after he does the other. I have lost my senses its upsetting. All things stay quiet for a long while. My body starts to drop in to sub space. I focus on the pain in my chest and shoulder.

“You have a choice now Steve, I want to see you choke James on your dick if you do I will loosen the collar that is causing his discomfort.”

“If I don’t?” Steve asks

“I will add another tally mark to his chest. It will bring him up again and I will have to dose him again. His heart rate is already so high now I’m not sure what a 3rd dose, so close together, will do to him. And with what I have planned it will most certainly kill him.”

“Steve please, you respect my wishes always. Give me what I need. Give me this please! Let me make amends here.” Steve breaths deeply and nods. “Thank you sir” 

“James up on your knees” he drops hard. “I'm going to fuck your throat as hard as I want and you will take it. I won’t stop until I’m done. Clear? Wrap your hands around my calves hold them there.” 

“Yes sir” James does as he is told too as Steve pulls out his very soft cock and feeds it slowly to James.  
“Get me hard doll” he wraps both hands in James hair and pulls him down on his cock. It takes very little time to get him up and going for James. “good so amazing you ready?” James looks up and relaxes his jaw.

Steve shoves into James mouth hard and all the way in holding him there as Ben had done to me. Then pets at James throat feeling his cock head though the tight skin there just above his collar. “Fuck James so good at this just take it for me huh?” He starts to fuck into James mouth and James gags and tries to wrench off. Steve holds him in place. They both know it’s a show. The hands on his calf are James way out. One squeeze green, two yellow, and hands off are all stop. Ben does not need to know that.

“FUCK! He shoves back down as far as it will go James eyes watering and trying to pull in air as Steve lets a load go down his throat. Then lets his head go as James chokes and sputters on his knees. Steve looks to the camera. “Happy?”

“Very good gentleman.” I feel the collar loosen a few clicks. “See I am a man of my word.” I feel the ear buds removed; the belt loosens from my elbow and the cuffs are removed. The gag and blindfold stay in place. “We are going to be a good sub yes Tony? Do as your told?” I nod my poor mind is swimming in this drug all I want to do is please him. This strong Dominant voice. “I am going to flog you now and you’re going to ask me for each blow. Do you understand?” I nod again. 

I am pulled by the collar to the center of our room my feet are clipped to the rings in the floor and I am held tight by the latch of the cuffs to the bar he dropped from the ceiling. The gag is taken off and I can move my mouth. “You may scream as much as you want to I love to hear it.” I hear the draw open where we keep some of our toys here. I feel him walk past me to my back side. 

“Are you ready?” He says over my shoulder. 

“Please don’t” I hear from in front of me. it’s a soft plea. I know that voice. 

“James?” I ask softly. “it’s ok sugar.” I want to comfort him. “you know me I love this. I’ll be good you’ll be proud of me.”

I feel the flogger slam in to my back hard full force. I can’t help the noise I make my body was not ready for the full swing. Ben has a strong arm. I scream out but it feels so good at the same time. I’m pushed forward with the blow. I forgot he told me to ask. I feel a sharp pain in my nipple and I scream out it does not stop. It’s a clip an alligator clip “No please I don’t…” I remember “Sir please hit me again”

“Good, I don’t want to remind you again.” He flicks the clip and steps behind me. I feel the flogger again and again it’s a full swing. I cry out and again forget myself but recover fast.

“Please another.” I feel the heat on my back and the counter pain in my nipple. He keeps going until I cannot ask. I have no words. It took what felt like hours I am fully under. I hear James crying. 

“You did not ask for more. Are you done sub?” I try to nod. Can’t try again. 

“plesees. Steve. Please ‘m done” I lull into the bonds trusting they will hold me up. 

“do you think so? I don’t. I think we have a few more in you. Stand up!” I managed to get my feet under me but my knees wont lock. He slams me again. It’s a different flogger, the thin one with the knotted tales. It hurts so much. I try to recoil from it. It bites the tails are sharper and cause the skin to pull up more. The welts are pulling on welts already left. 

“RED! STOP!!!” he does not stop my back feels wet. It burns I pull as hard as I can at the restraints but they are meant to hold James too. I have no hope of breaking them. He swings hard and fast I feel something drip on my calf. I'm bleeding. I feel it run down my ass.

“Ben Stop!” I hear from the screen I remember now where I am what is happening. “I can’t flog James here we are in mission gear there is no way” The last sing wraps around my chest and hits the ribs hard I scream myself hose and pass out.

“I am going to make you pay for this Ben” Steve growls. 

I wake up laid face up on a flat wooden table. I am tied down at the wrists and ankles. I am no longer blindfolded I see the screen has gone blank I have to arch my neck to see it I can only move so far he has my forehead pined down and my neck.. “Steve? Bucky?” 

“We are here baby he has turned the screen off. won’t let us see you until his next scene is set up.” I look around for Ben he is not in the room. “I am laid flat on my back wrists tied at my side. My knees are up and feet tied to the table. I’m not sure where the table came from. My head is restrained I'm sure there is a large plug in my ass and my jewelry is missing. Not even a ring.” 

“Fuck. He wouldn’t dare. How long Tash?” James asks coldly

“what?” I ask “Bucky what is this!” No answer is coming.

“ETA 35 min to club roof. But I’m not sure how we will get into that room.” She says

I hear the door open and see Ben back in he has that gun in his hand and an ice bucke,t the large ones the bar backs use for the bars fill of ice water. “Miss me Tony?”

“Hardly” I scoff back.

“Still so sassy. You won’t be for long.” Screen on.” 

“Well we are coming to an end here soon. I know you’re not far out. So here is what is going to happen. I am going to start cutting into our boy over here. You don’t mind me calling him ours right. I mean honestly I am the last Dom he will ever have so its like he is mine.” He pets my head and kisses my lips a chaste soft thing.

“you are going to get to hear him scream some more then I’m going to fuck him. Almost dry. When I am done, I’m going to tighten that collar to its smallest size and waterboard him. He will die choking as gasping.”

“Ben,” James says again. “please let me take his place. Please. I don’t care what Steve says” He turns to Steve “I love you but it’s my past I won’t let it kill Tony. Accept it or don’t. We will be there in 15 minutes. Please I will come alone and naked no guns no tricks. Just don’t kill him Please.”

“Agreed but if you don’t get here before he is dead it’s on you!” Ben comes to the table and adds a stripe over my chest. There are 4 now. 4 times they could have stopped this but didn’t. I keep my mouth shut. “Come on Tony don’t be shy. I know it hurts.” He moves down my Body and cuts into the skin under my ribs. Its deeper this time. I feel the blood run. I bite my lips closed I won’t scream. He keeps cutting into me ribs, thighs, forearms, never deep enough to kill me but enough they would need stiches to close. I keep the noises to quiet sobs until he slices just under my balls. I wail at the pain. Pull up on the chains that hold me down “Stop please Ben fuck it hurts please.”

“Call out to them ask them to make it stop they know how.” I don’t understand.

“Sir? Please make him stop!” there is another cut near my throat. The first scream was like a flood I could not stop it. “Why won’t you stop him Steve Bucky please! help me!” 

“Well?” Ben looks up at the screen 

I see Bucky pull one of his combat knives out and hand it to Steve who is fuming mad. “Sir?” Ben sets the knife at my right pec and James removes his leather armor. “please sir bleed me” 

What wait no not like this I forgot how it would stop him. “Wait no Steve no! I for…” Ben cut into me deep it made me choke on my words. “forgot how you…” another slice deeper this time. I'm getting woosy from the loss of blood. I hear a deep breath as I try to focus I see James bleeding, and ben stops. 

“See not so hard.” He turns away from me to watch the screen. “Left collar bone.” Another slice to Bucky’s skin.” Right forearm. Deep” Another cut. James gasps.

“Enough” he grabs the thin cloth on the table and places it on my face pulled tight and tied smooth. Oh fuck No No not this shit. I can’t go back to this I feel the panic set in. He pulls the plug out of my ass and tosses it.

“Looks like your missing your plug your ass hole is clenching for me”. I feel a cold finger at my ass. He shoves in hard and wiggles it. The lube is cold I can’t see his face with the cloth over me. “I'm going to enjoy fucking you lose. Fit my whole hand in there when I’m done with you. He finger is pulled out. And I feel his cock head. His touch is not a breech but this is. He is ending my contract right here I start crying I could deal with everything else but this it’s like a ripping of my soul. 

 

“I'm sorry Steve I don’t want this I can’t stop him. Please!” He shoves in hard and I scream as I scream I feel the water hit my face poured over my nose and open mouth it stops my scream dead. I feel him thrust over and over. Every scream he pours fresh water onto my face. 

“So fucking right fuck. He is fucking tight how is that possible with all that super soldier dick you get? Huh? Fucking whore won’t be getting any anymore…” he shoves hard “mine will be the last cock you get.” He has torn me open he is larger than the plug and there was very little lube used. He is slowly drowning me. He pulls the collar tighter and keeps thrusting into me.  
I beg for him to stop when I can get words. Plead for Steve to forgive me, I can’t get breath I feel him tense up and cum in me and then he is off the table. Something hard is shoved into me. it’s a metal bar? Or a metal toy? Its large and I can’t keep my attention on my hole. I am again losing conscienceless. The water stops and the cloth is taken from my face. I see him tighten the collar more its cutting off blood flow and air. I might get 5 percent of a breath. It is slowly killing me. I feel the metal in my ass expand and hear the squeaks of the screws tightening. It’s too much but I can’t scream I pull up trying to get it out of me but for every move there is a click on the collar. I'm cut off completely no air is getting in. This won’t take long to kill me. The thing in my ass tears me as it widens. Its more than Bucky’s metal fist and just as hard.

There is a knock at the door.

“You agreed me for him”. I hear from the other side of the door. “I am unarmed and naked. If he is allowed to leave I will submit to you without question.” 

The device in my ass is turned again and is getting larger. The collar is loosened only a bit I can get in a gasp. “Show me” the screen pick up the hall camera at the club James is alone and naked. No weapons can be seen he turns the screw again and I scream. 

“I know Steve is here somewhere. Where is he?” the scream that rips out of me is worse than any so far. He is tearing me open from the inside out. 

“TONY!” I can’t answer it hurts too much. “we had a fucking deal! Steve is in main room of the club open the fucking door.” the screen again shows Steve pacing the main room hands in his hair. 

“Come in then James” Ben says. I feel the gun at my temple. He still has a hand on the thing in my ass. It is pulling my ass open I feel the blood pouring out of me and he is making it larger every small turn. “Slowly please.” the door is opened slowly and James is standing there hands in the air.  
“No James please don’t!” the thing is turned again and I feel the rip in my skin I scream again. I miss the shot that hits Ben it came from the ground where Steve is laying between Bucky’s legs. He falls backwards slumping on the bed. 

My boys run into the room to set me free. Steve slowly removes the thing from my ass. “Oh god we need to get him to hospital Bucky he is bleeding badly.” Bucky removes the straps that hold me down, and heads for the bed to get a blanket to wrap me in. 

“I'm sorry Steve I.. I didn’t want him. I called him sir. He he.” Yep sobbing like a god damn child. “please I want to be yours please don’t leave.”

“Tony baby no shh its ok this is not your fault. Its ok! We are ok. No one is going anywhere or being punished. He was a mad man. Come one baby let’s get you to medical. We are fine. You are fine.” I am shaking in his arms. “James?” I look around for my lover. I have to see him I have to know he is safe. “He fed us that info for the mission there was no base!”

“’m here sugar its ok. That don’t matter. Its ok we got you your safe. We needed him to believe were farther out. Jarvis helped us with the vid feeds. I'm sorry it took so long.” He was hugging me and petting my hair as we walked out of the room.

“Is he dead?” I look back trying to get out of Steve's grip. “I need to see. Is he dead.” James takes the pistol from Steve's hip looks to Ben’s body sees he is breathing. Shakes his head. 

He aims at Ben empties the clip into his head. “He is now” Steve kisses him and rushes us out of the club.

**Author's Note:**

> ok please don't hate me I know it was bad. I wanted to show a darker side to my world. I hope you loved this fic honestly it was so hard writing! 
> 
> I am on tumbler now shalandrial is my user name. feel free to come tell me what you liked or hated.  
> And remember I live for comments and kudos!


End file.
